Les fantômes du passé
by Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter est un lycéen comme les autres. Ou presque. Il est orphelin et décide un jour de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. UA - Réponse au défi du mois de la gazette des bonbons au citron.


**Défi du mois de la gazette des Bonbons au citron.  
** **But : écrire une fanfiction UA en respectant la contrainte donnée  
Contrainte du mois : Présence d'un fantôme dans l'UA**

* * *

Harry Potter aimait à penser qu'il était un lycéen comme les autres. Presque comme les autres plutôt. Après tout, il était orphelin depuis qu'il était bébé et avait été recueilli à contre-cœur par sa tante Pétunia.

La famille du côté maternel ne l'aimait pas, parce personne n'avait jamais accepté que la jolie Lily Evans, douée en tout, puisse tomber amoureuse d'un sportif insouciant.  
Toute son enfance, Harry avait entendu parler de son "bon à rien de père" et du fait qu'il avait entraîné Lily dans "sa vie dissolue" pour au final la tuer dans un accident de voiture.

Harry cependant était le digne fils de ses parents. Aussi obstiné que son père et aussi malin que sa mère. Il avait donc décidé de chercher la vérité. Il découvrit bien vite que son père avait été un sportif particulièrement doué, et que sa mère - excellente élève - était tombée amoureuse de lui. James avait changé pour les beaux yeux de sa Lily, s'assagissant avant de la courtiser.  
Ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble le jour des 18 ans de la jeune fille pour aller se marier en cachette. Un mois plus tard, la jeune Lily découvrait qu'elle était enceinte.

Ils avaient eu presque deux ans de bonheur conjugal sans nuages avant l'accident fatal.  
Puis, alors qu'ils rentraient d'un après midi en compagnie de leurs amis, les freins avaient mystérieusement lâché et seul le bébé attaché à l'arrière dans son siège auto s'en était sorti indemne.  
A force de recherches, Harry avait retrouvé l'homme qui était arrivé le premier sur les lieux de l'accident. Le pauvre homme, maintenant à la retraite, blêmit en voyant Harry.  
Il était après tout le portrait craché de son père.

Le vieil homme commença à raconter.  
"- Quand je vous ai vu, jeune homme, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un fantôme... En tant que pompier, j'en ai vu des accidents. J'ai vu tellement de choses horribles... à vous donner des cauchemars pour l'éternité. Et pourtant, l'accident de vos parents est celui qui m'a le plus traumatisé. J'ai mis deux mois avant de pouvoir retourner sur le terrain après ça. Et j'en rêve encore près de 18 ans plus tard.  
Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Et en arrivant sur place j'ai cru que... Que le conducteur avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture. Je me suis approché et je n'ai vu au départ qu'un amas de corps.  
J'ai dégagé votre père, qui était déjà mort. Puis votre mère. Elle... Elle a murmuré quelque chose avant de mourir dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu le siège auto avec le bébé dedans.  
Vous étiez attaché, sain et sauf excepté une légère coupure au front. Vivant. Yeux grands ouverts. Silencieux.  
C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris. Quand la voiture a commencé à déraper, votre mère s'est détachée et s'est jetée sur vous pour vous protéger. Et quand votre père a compris que l'accident était inévitable, il a fait la même chose, pour votre mère et vous.  
Ce... Ce sacrifice, ça a été la seule et unique fois que j'ai vu quelque chose comme ça."

Harry était resté silencieux. Il eut l'impression que ses parents étaient à ses côtés, pour le soutenir.  
Il les avait souvent imaginés, avait souvent pensé que peut être ils étaient toujours près de lui comme des fantômes. Mais cette fois-ci, leur présence semblaient plus palpable, comme si l'heure des révélations avait sonné. Comme s'il aurait besoin de soutien.

L'homme face à lui avait fermé les yeux, semblant soudain plus vieux qu'à son arrivée.  
Ému, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"- Alors mon père n'était pas ivre ? Ce n'était qu'un accident ?  
\- Ivre ? Ton père ? Qui t'a raconté ça ?  
\- Mon oncle et ma tante... Ils n'aimaient pas mon père et... ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment non plus. Mais... c'était ma seule famille.

L'homme soupira. Il sembla se débattre un instant avec sa conscience, puis en voyant ses épaules s'affaisser, Harry sut qu'il allait apprendre la vérité et que ce serait douloureux.  
Pourtant, le fantôme de ses parents était toujours là, le réconfortant.

"- Ton père n'était pas ivre. Pas du tout. J'ai participé à l'enquête qui a suivi et... C'était un homme bien. J'aurais aimé le connaître tu sais. Je me suis souvent dit que si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurai aimé qu'il lui ressemble. Mais... Ce n'était pas un accident. Pas du tout. C'était un meurtre.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un chaise à côté de lui. Il était resté debout jusqu'à présent, mais apprendre que ses parents avaient été assassinés était trop pour lui.

"- Les freins avaient été sabotés. Tes parents n'avaient aucune chance. Aucune. Et sans leur sacrifice, tu serais mort toi aussi. Tu es un véritable miraculé, tu sais...  
\- Je... Je ne savais pas.  
\- Ta famille ne t'a rien dit ?  
\- Je n'ai que mon oncle et ma tante. Ils me détestent.  
\- Et ton parrain ? Ils t'en ont parlé ?  
\- J'ai un parrain ?  
\- Oh mon garçon... je suis tellement désolé. Ton parrain est en prison pour le meurtre de tes parents. Il a toujours clamé son innocence, mais il a été accusé d'avoir saboté les freins de leur voiture.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'y croire...  
\- Sirius Black est arrivé sur les lieux peu de temps après que je l'ai appelé. Quand il a vu le corps de ton père, il... il est devenu fou. Fou de douleur. S'il avait pu donner sa vie pour faire revenir tes parents, il l'aurait fait. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai vu dans ma vie et je sais d'expérience qu'une telle douleur ne se simule pas. Il voulait... Il voulait t'emmener mais les services sociaux ont refusé. La police l'a arrêté parce qu'il tenait un garage avec un de ses amis, Peter Pettigrow. Il avait donc les capacité de saboter la voiture. Et il a été inculpé parce qu'il a juré de tuer Pettigrow.  
\- J'ai un parrain... Et il voulait de moi...  
\- Oui mon garçon.  
\- Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours dit que personne ne voulait de moi, et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été obligés de me garder.  
\- Si tu me permets, tu devrais oublier toutes les âneries que ces idiots t'ont mis en tête.

Harry se tut un instant, comme sonné. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de ses parents que maintenant, comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'il sache la vérité sur leur mort pour se manifester à lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser au sujet de ce parrain qui lui tombait du ciel, et qui était emprisonné pour avoir tué ses parents. Mais il avait confiance à l'homme face à lui, et si ce dernier pensait Sirius Black innocent, alors il devrait peut être chercher à le rencontrer pour se faire une opinion.

"- Dites, vous croyez que je pourrais le voir, ce Sirius Black ?

L'homme face à lui sourit, comme s'il avait attendu la question.

\- Bien sûr. Il va être libéré pour bonne conduite demain. "


End file.
